


The Bargain

by Thrace Addicted (Amidala_Thrace)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amidala_Thrace/pseuds/Thrace%20Addicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's only been in his rack for a few moments – as far as he can tell – and already his senses are full of Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cliché-A-Thon at SASA HQ using the prompts #02 ("Supply closet* rendezvous" (*or bathroom stall, nearby empty room, shhh they'll catch us etc) and #10 ("Hi, I just climbed into your rack (boy do I feel comfortable here)"). Just ignore the blatantly clichéd concept - as that was sort of the point for this ficathon. Lee and Kara are in a sort of friends-with-benefits situation. Originally posted April 17, 2008. Set in late S1.

"Hi, Lee."

He grumbles and turns over; there's no need for anyone to be waking him yet. No need, indeed, for anyone to be speaking at all – everyone knows sleep is precious to pilots and that, if awakened for any reason other than an all-out Cylon attack, they tend to become easily annoyed.

Starbuck, of all people, should know that. So why is it her voice he hears?

"Oh Mr. CAG."

She draws it out this time, draws the title out so that it sounds more like she's saying, "Oh Mr. Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag." Or maybe that's just Lee's sleepy brain talking.

"Frak off. 'M sleeping."

"You asked me to remind you of something right before we went to sleep."

Kara's cheeky tone is right in his ear and he wonders for a moment if it isn't actually his conscience speaking. Trust his conscience to have her voice! But Lee realizes, as he awakens further, that he can hear soft breath somewhere close to him.

"You asked me to remind you about first CAP today, Mr. CAG," Starbuck says, and he knows if he could see her she'd be grinning. "So I don't care if you're sleeping." Something that feels suspiciously like a finger pokes him in the chest. "You gave me an order, _sir_."

Finally Lee creaks open his eyes. He's got every intention of telling her off and telling her off as loudly as he can. His lips have even started to form the word, "Brat." But he opens his eyes and she's _right in front of his face_ and he suddenly understands she's lying right next to him, right next to him in his rack, and so his mind changes direction mid-word. What comes out is a crude union of two expressions: "Brfrak!"

She smirks. "Are you always this articulate?"

"Very funny," Lee mutters, and though he would like to scramble away from her – the other side of _Galactica_ would do nicely, right now – the pilots' racks are thin and narrow and far too soon his back hits the wall. The steel, _cold_ wall. "Frak," he mutters again.

"Ah, regaining your command of the language, I see." Kara's grin is so wide it threatens to split her face. "Good, 'cause you've got two hours."

Two _hours?_ "You should've let me frakking sleep! Thanks a lot, Starbuck."

Her smile turns angelic. "You're welcome."

"Yeah. Right." Lee pulls the blanket up further, realizing with a jolt just how far down it has slipped. He can't let her see _that_ … especially not _now_. "Shove off, Kara. What's the matter with your own rack, anyway?"

"I like yours better. It's so comfy and warm." She makes a big show of settling in. "Besides, it's fun bunking with someone else. Just like survival training back at the Academy."

He sure won't miss those long nights of sleeping in tents, getting eaten alive by every insect known to humankind and a few that weren't. "I guess so. I never liked it much."

"Yeah, I suppose that would be because you got a big bug bite right on your –"

"_How did you find out about that?_" Lee blurts, partly out of curiosity but mostly just to shut her up before anyone else can hear.

Another smirk. "The deck crew knows everything."

How can her smile possibly be so endearing? She's only been in his rack for a few moments – as far as he can tell – and already his senses are full of Kara. Her scent, her eyes, the way her tongue darts quickly in and out of her mouth when she's about to make a sarcastic retort. The way her hand is just brushing his, the infinitesimal point of contact warming his skin and going right to his – _oh gods don't think about that you're in enough frakking trouble already_.

"Well," he says with what he considers to be an incredible amount of dignity, "I'll have to speak with them about to whom they volunteer their information."

"Oh, don't be such a tight-ass, Lee, I've seen it," Kara says with a rather indelicate glance at his nether regions. "Chief wouldn't even tell me until I admitted to knowing the scar up close and personal, if you get what I mean."

"You little –" Again the word _brat_ is torn off his tongue with a sudden realization. "It was Chief that told you?"

Lee senses by her blush that this was classified information, and revels in the knowledge that he has one up on her for once.

"Maybe it was and maybe it wasn't," she replies infuriatingly. "Maybe he didn't tell me. Maybe I guessed it on my own." Kara leans closer so that her lips are tickling his ear. "Maybe a wakeup call wasn't the _real_ reason I crawled in here two hours before CAP."

There's at least one part of his anatomy that reacts favourably to that statement. "Kara, we're in the _bunkroom_."

"So?" Suddenly her fingers are on his chest, caressing and plucking lightly at the network of fine hair.

"So – this isn't like my office. You can't lock the door."

Kara's other hand flicks the curtain, and they are plunged into blackness. "Everyone's sleeping. So long as we're quiet they won't know."

"Frak you." He shifts again, but her hand sneaks stubbornly towards his nipple.

"Well yeah, that's the general idea," she points out. "Besides, you and I both need something to make CAP less boring. Think of it. The whole shift, just you, me and our memories of a certain early encounter."

It's tempting. Far _too_ tempting. As with all of their "encounters," Kara knows that she only has to come up with counterpoints to all his excuses and he'll agree to almost anything. Lee understands that she had him from the moment he opened his eyes. His conscious mind was simply not aware of it.

"Fine," he hisses, his arousal finally beginning to take a toll. "But – but no cursing, or yelling, or loud moans or … stuff we usually do."

"Lords, my _grandmother_ is less prudish than you," she snorts. Her hand is wandering again.

"I'm just trying to be _practical_ –"

The rest of Lee's objection is cut off as Kara's nimble fingers creep under the blankets and encircle his painfully erect cock. He usually wakes up hard – a "problem" that can typically be solved by a shower and as little exposure to Starbuck as he can pull off – but proximity and her seductive tone have made him realize that he'd like nothing more right now than to flip her on her back and frak her, hard, until they both can't breathe. He bites his lip as she strokes up and down the shaft.

"What, are you afraid Hot Dog'll start whacking off to us or something?"

Her tone is mocking now. He feels at turns sick and possessive, outraged that anyone would use Kara like this. _His_ Kara. _He's_ the only man allowed to take such liberties. Energized by these thoughts, Lee grabs her wrists and flips her – not simple in the small rack – and suddenly their positions are reversed and he's staring down at her, his arousal pressing her thigh.

Kara loves it. "Wow," she grins, "touched a nerve there, didn't I?"

He doesn't speak. He can't. Forget about Costanza, he's not worthy of her. Lee cups her head in both hands and kisses her, kisses her until there's nothing else, no bunkroom around them or snoring pilots or _Galactica_, just Lee and Kara. And she's kissing back, just as fervently, just as possessively. He decides it's time for _his_ hands to start wandering, and so without breaking contact he trails his fingers down her collarbone, pausing every so often to scratch and nick at her smooth skin. She's quiet, just as she has promised to be, but he can tell nevertheless that he's having an effect by the way she's squirming underneath him. And next second, Kara throws her leg over him and whispers in his ear, "Gods, Lee, now, please."

Another slight shifting in their position, and his cock is teasing her entrance, the soft pressure spreading heat through both their bodies. She tightens her grip on Lee and then he's inside, biting down on a gasp. Her hips rise to meet his as they kiss again, and this time it's her fingers scratching lightly along his back. Lee fights for control once more and begins thrusting, knowing if she keeps that up he won't have long. He probably doesn't have a hope of lasting anyway. But it's worth a try.

He kisses her again and drops his head lower, never altering the pace of his thrusts, until he can grasp her nipple and swirl his tongue lightly around it. Kara's breath hitches in her chest and Lee knows it's killing her not to make noise; she's usually a very vocal person during sex and half the fun of making love to her is finding out what new and innovative combination of curses and grunts she'll come up with next. Enjoying his power over her, he bites down and sucks her breast, delighted with how the nipple stiffens pleasantly in his mouth. Her hands rove once more until they're tangled in his hair and Lords, he's close now and can only hope she is as well.

Then Kara tenses around him, muscles clenching and head thrown back in an unmistakable arrival. Her lips part and for a brief second Lee is afraid she'll forget their bargain. But she doesn't, and all that comes out is a sort of strangled whisper. "_Leeeeeeeee_."

That's enough – indeed, far _more_ than enough – to drive him over the edge.

The heat starts in his belly and spreads rapidly. Lee collapses against her and savours his release as he spills himself inside her. She strokes his hair, looking downright serene.

"Knew you'd see it my way," Kara grins. As before, she's speaking in a low whisper. The bargain must be preserved.

Lee's still too blissed out by his climax to manage much more than, "Mmmm," but the message has been received all the same. It's true: she's far too adept at getting him to do exactly what she wants. If he were to take the time to examine his feelings objectively, to realize that in his heart of hearts Kara Thrace is much more than a casual frak buddy, he might understand why. But for now, he settles in the comfortable knowledge that she's just far too persuasive for her own good. That their encounters are something to look forward to, something good for stress relief and, yes, something to occupy his mind in the long hours running CAPs.

He can feel his eyes closing and knows that sleep is inevitable. Kara's eyes are already shut and her breathing is becoming deep and even. Lee pulls out slowly, planting soft kisses all over her face and settling next to her. Instinctively she moves closer and pillows her head against his chest. He flushes with pleasure; he'd never admit it, not to anyone, but the rare moments when he can cuddle with her are among his favourites. He's still got an hour before he needs to be up for CAP and he intends to make good use of it.

Maybe his rack _is_ more comfortable.


End file.
